


Treasured Memories

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is not happy that Sam has been taken, M/M, Spoilers kinda for 12x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam is missing and Dean vows that he will find his brother so they can fill Sam’s memory box with more moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WincestWritingChallenge October round. I chose objects and went with Sam's Memory Box.  
> Supernatural does not belong to me.

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed as he pushed open the bunker door with their mother following behind him.

Their mom alive was something that Dean was still having trouble wrapping his head around but understanding that could come later, right now his mind was focused on one thing Sam. Yeah, Dean was stunned that Amara's gift to him had been the return of his mom and that would hit him sooner than later but right now he needed to let Sam know that he was okay, there was a knot forming in his chest one that grew with every one of his phone calls going unanswered.

_'Please don't have done something stupid Sammy!'_ It was the one thought running on an endless loop in Dean's mind, not that he could blame Sam, he himself had done many stupid things when faced with having to live life without Sam in it. Losing the other was losing the other half of their soul and Dean had lived through it too many times, he knew that if it had been in Sam's place he would have already started doing something desperate and most likely stupid to get Sam back. Dean couldn't live without Sam and Sam had proven that he couldn't live without Dean either.

"Sammy? Are you here?" Fear and panic had become good friends with Dean as they wrapped around Dean's heart like a vice squeezing it the longer he went unanswered.

Mary wasn't sure what to do as she watched her eldest darted down the hall calling out her youngest name. She was lost, adrift and she didn't know what she should be doing or how she should be feeling. Expect for the fear and wistfulness she was about to meet her grown up baby, her baby who she had sold to a monster, not knowing the fate she would be setting before them.

Her boys were grown, they had turned out amazing and her only regret was she wishes that she could have been there to see them grow up.

"I only hope they will forgive me for my role in setting them down on this path." The last thing Mary ever wanted was for her sons and her husband to end up in the hunting life.

*+++*

"Sammy, this stopped being funny a long time ago. I get it, your pissed that I was willing to die to save the world and I know that is getting old. It seems like you and I are always sacrificing ourselves to save the world and I don't like it any more than you do.  I'm tired of losing you and I know that you are damn tired of losing me." Dean called out the worry and fear growing stronger and stronger the longer there was a lack of response from Sam.

Dean had hated the idea of leaving Sam alone, he wanted to live his life out with Sam and it felt like he and Sam were always paying a steep price to save the world and yeah Dean was selfish he would let the world burn a thousand times over and over again if it meant keeping Sam safe.

Sam vs. everyone else? Sam wins every time.

Reaching Sam's former room, yeah there had been no way in hell that Dean was leaving even one of Sam's socks in there let alone his brother after that bastard Lucifer had dared to take it over. Not that Dean had let Sam anywhere near that room while that monster roamed the halls, Sam had been tucked safely away in Dean's room and bed where he belonged. Dean just wishes that he had gotten in one good punch on the bastard before Amara sent him packing. _'Got to remember to move the rest of Sam's stuff into my room, no way Sam is ever going back in there.'_

It had torn into Dean listening to Sam cry at night, as his nightmares of the cage fully returned, he had done his best to comfort Sam like he had done when Castiel had broken Sam's wall and brought back all those horrors he had faced rushing back.

He had meant what he said to Castiel when he said yes to Lucifer that maybe they had needed him but that didn't mean he liked it or didn't have to fight the urge to punch Castiel for releasing Lucifer in the first place. Dean saw Castiel as a member of their family but that didn't mean he didn't hold some hate against the angel for all the pain he had caused Sam in the past, but Dean had needed someone to look after Sam and despite his misses, Castiel truly cared about Sam.

A surge of relief filled Dean as Sam's room turned out to be empty. Next place to check was his room. "I'm not sure if I want my room to be empty or Sam to be in it," Dean muttered under his breath as he headed towards his room, by now Sam should have heard him, he was making enough of a racket that it should have drawn Sam out.

The door to Dean's... no, their room was slightly ajar and Dean could feel nervousness building within him as he reached out and pushed it open.

It was empty and the worrying feeling grew as Dean took a careful step inside, looking to see if Sam had left a note or something to tell Dean where he was. "Hell at this point I would even take a goodbye note so I can contact Billie and get that Reaper to take me to wherever you are."

There was nothing to tell Dean where his brother was but his eyes caught on something else.

Sam's memory box was still where Sam had left it, sitting on their bed. Dean hadn't known what to think when he first saw it, he had no idea that Sam had been keeping little mementos of their lives. The shy look that had entered Sam's eyes as he placed it on the desk had made Dean's heartache, Sam shouldn't have been afraid to share this with him.

_"Is this where you kept it?" Dean asked without looking up or clarifying  what he was asking about._

_"Yeah." Sam's voice was soft as if he was afraid to answer and that had Dean lifting his head and he hated the fear in Sam's eyes._

_"I'm glad you did Sam. Throwing the amulet away was something I have regretted since that day. I went back to look for it, even hunted around in the dumpster and asked the desk clerk if anyone turned it in." Dean hadn't been lying when he said he didn't need a reminder about how he felt about his brother but he had never forgiven himself for tossing away the amulet he had treasured since Sam had given it to him. He knows that to Sam it felt like he had tossed them away and he had tried to make sure that Sam knew how much he loved him._

_A small smile twitched at the corner of Sam's mouth, "By question, I take it you mean to put the fear of God into whatever poor soul you had to talk to?" Sam knew his brother. But to know that Dean went back for it, that he actually wanted the amulet, that he still wanted him lifted a burden off of Sam's heart that had lingered there since Dean let the amulet drop in the trash._

_"You know me so well little brother." Dean wasn't going to deny it and expressing his feelings with words would never be his strong suit he let a leer slip onto his face as he trailed his eyes up and down Sam's body, "Can you think of what I am thinking right this moment?"_

_A soft laugh escaped Sam's mouth as he shook his head but Dean loved the sight of Sam's flushed cheeks. "Of course when is it not on your mind?"_

_Winking at Sam Dean shifted so he could bring his hand up into Sam's hair loving the feel of Sam's hair running through his fingers. "Well, whenever you are around baby boy it's almost all I can think about." Dean murmured as he pulled Sam down into a kiss._

Stroking the smooth wood Dean let a small smile appear on his lips as his eyes lingered on the pamphlets on the retirement center and that idea sounded so good, he and Sam had earned a good rest. "I will find you Sam and together we will fill this thing," Dean promised, he wanted to see what else Sam would put in this, what else was special to his little brother. And whoever took Sam if he was hurt in any way they would experience first hand just what Dean had learned at the hands of Alistair.


End file.
